kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gluttony
Alas, this room is no longer. It was deleted among many other chat rooms, on November 3rd. And it's regulars were shifted to The Spiderweb. Gluttony is a chat room on Kongregate. It is full of ex-trolls, which means it isn't always the most warm enviorment. We are, however, always open to meeting new people and having new regulars, as long as you try and listen to the "advice" we have to offer. There is'' always'' someone chatting, regardless of the time and about varrying conversation topic. We discuss politics, weather, games (especially the room favorite, Anti-Idle) and our general hatred for things. Owned by Planktos, inhabitants of Gluttony feast primarily on root beer and cereal. Despite our gruff nature we have a soft spot for cute things. Gluttony has some basic principals we try to obey. Before posting, consider the following: #We don't like trolls, because we ourselves are trolls. Don't troll a troll. #We care deeply about literacy. Don't use chatspeak. #We really don't care about your problems unless you're a regular. #Our old regulars are still very dear to us. Don't mock or impersonate them. #Just because we are the chatroom Gluttony doesn't mean we are all fat #In regards to number five, it also doesn't mean we only discuss food #We don't normally talk about Kongregate games, so we can't help you beat whatever level #We hate spam. A lot. Don't do it man. #Most of us are adults and prefer people who act accordingly. Regulars Afri Afri is pretty much the cutest person on the face of the planet. If you're finding Gluttony a little too gruff for your liking, just talk to this one. Now comes with slavic accent! Aiace Information about Aiace is released on a need-to-know basis. No information has been created about Aiace so far, as it has not been needed. Officially: Died by way of brush-fire last summer Ant Ant has nice hair, enjoys playing WoW, and eats fingernails for lunch, breakfast and dinner. Bruised Bruised is no longer as active, but is still an absolute wonder to be around. S/he is truly a caring person, while at the same time s/he manages to have a witty remark to make about everything imaginable. Cerby No longer a mod, Cerby has joined the masses as a regular of Gluttony. He is pretty much always playing Anti-Idle, and is a pretty neat dude to chat with. He struggles with a crippling guaifenesin addition. Face Face is the most English reg you are going to get in Gluttony, shown by how often he says bugger, and how he sometimes tips his gentlemanly top hat. Cheerio! Face is God in human form. He defines "Gentleman" and "true Englishman" with his everyday behaviour. Plank Planktos is our new room owner! She is online pretty much every day, so you should never hesistate to send her a PM if you need something. Note: Made of chocolate. Supa Supa... With a saddening addiction to rootbeer, this man has gone through a lot. Supa is truly a fantastic person, even though he is not really online anymore. Talos This has been edited because the other one wasn't user friendly. o.o Talo is an asian wimmin, who enjoys trolling teenagers. Not banned because he has people high up that will protect him. Wugg Also known as Snake or ToS and Lelouch. He can be nice or grumpy, depending on how his day has been going. Often stalked by randumbs. Regular Mods Plank Plank is the room owner of Gluttony. She is always online, nice, and like Supa, fat. You should never hesitate to call her in your room to help. Her flavour, if you were wondering, is chocolate. Although she is always online, most of the time she is AFK. Supakewl Remember, the best way to help Supa is to help him help himself. supa is badass fatass Ex-Regs ''These are regs that simply don't come on as often as they used to '' Category:Deleted chat rooms